


Everytime I see you baby, you fill me with joy

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy!Kink, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't even hear Louis get out of his bunk, didn't even know he was awake until he's pulling the curtain open and climbing in, shutting it behind him.</p><p>Harry squeaks as Louis settles between his legs and takes a hold of his hand, shushing him and moving Harry's hand for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everytime I see you baby, you fill me with joy

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt that I absolutely needed to fill, but I decided I wanted to change the positions (which is weird considering I usually write Top!Harry/Bottom!Louis). I'd been a very good girl and not added daddy kink into a lot of my other stories, so I kinda needed it here, sooooo... 
> 
> Title from Smooth Sailing by Saskwatch which is possibly the greatest band on the planet. Go look em up!

He knows the others are asleep, can hear Zayn's short, soft breathing, Niall's soft snores, Liam's heavy puffs of air, Louis's short little snuffles.

Harry knows they're asleep, so he doesn't hesitate when he reaches into the bag he keeps in the corner of his bunk and pulls out his little travel sized bottle of lube.

He's not good at teasing himself, needs a hand on his cock the minute he can, the minute he gets hard. He's not wearing pants, too tired to pull on anything after his shower, so he doesn't have anything in the way as he reaches down with a slick hand to tug at his cock a few times.

He pulls his hand back up and kicks off the blanket, slicking his fingers and lifting his legs. 

The first finger's easy, sinking into Harry's hole without any trouble, no burn, wiggling around searching for his prostate. He pulls his finger out and fits the second in, biting his lip to stop the moan he wants to let out, humming under his breath. He scissors his fingers apart and digging them into his prostate. 

He can't help the 'uh' he lets out, biting his lip and stopping to listening to see if the others heard. They all still sound asleep and Harry continues, biting his tongue as he fucks his fingers into his hole.

He doesn't even hear Louis get out of his bunk, didn't even know he was awake until he's pulling the curtain open and climbing in, shutting it behind him.

Harry squeaks as Louis settles between his legs and takes a hold of his hand, shushing him and moving Harry's hand for him.

"Fuck."

"Shh," 

Harry moans, probably to loud, when Louis pulls his fingers out of his hole and replaces them with his own.

Harry wants to tell him to stop, to take his fingers out and go back to his bunk, pretend this never happened, but he doesn't.

He and Louis have been walking a thin line for years now, a thin line between friendship and more, and Harry wasn't surprised they'd fall off the line into the whole... other category, but he's certainly surprised its happening now, on the bus, with the others sleeping inches away.

"Lou-"

"Shh, sweetheart." Louis hums, settling between Harry's legs with his fingers still inside Harry, wrapping his hand around his cock.

"Louis," Harry hums, licking his lips, finding the lube and chucking it to Louis.

"Thanks."

Louis slicks up his fingers and hand gets Harry off like that, two fingers in his hole and a hand around his cock, just like he likes, as if Louis been watching and listening to him get off, leaning everything about Harry without him ever knowing.

Once Harry's come over his belly, Louis pulls his fingers out of him and uses the hand he had around Harry's cock to pull himself off, spurting over his hand.

He curls up behind Harry to sleep, a hand on his belly, holding him close.

-*-*-

The next morning Louis's already gone when Harry wakes, and he can hear him and Niall in the kitchen.

Every night after that, whether they're on the bus or in a hotel, Louis climbs into bed with Harry and fingers him, a hand around his cock until he comes, before getting himself off too with a hand around his own cock.

He stays with Harry at night, but he always leaves before he wakes up.

-*-*-

They're on the bus, between towns, and Harry knows the others are asleep.

He waits, though, waits to touch himself, knows Louis will come to him, he just doesn't know why he wants to wait. He waits until Louis climbs into the bunk with him, under the blanket, curling up between Harry's legs, pushing them up into his belly.

"Louis-"

"Shh, darling." Louis says, biting into Harry's thigh softly, sucking a bruise into the flesh. "Such a good boy for me." 

Harry moans, squeezing his eyes shut tight, bracing his feet on Louis's shoulders as the older man sucks bruises down his thighs to his hole, licking a thick stripe over the puckered, sweat-salty skin. "God, Lou."

"Shh, baby." Louis tells Harry, pressing his thumbs into the skin either side of Harry's hole, licking in until he's whining high in his throat, back arching up off the bed. "Harry, be quiet."

"Lou-"

"C'mon, Harry, you'll wake the others." Louis whispers, shaking his head before going back to licking at Harry's hole, reaching up to hold a hand over Harry's mouth when he made too much noise.

"Daddy, please." Harry begs, not even bothering for a second to feel embarrassed, not with the way Louis starts fucking his tongue into Harry's hole, fitting his fingers in next to his tongue.

"You gonna come, darling? Gonna come for daddy?"

Harry moans so loud when he comes he swears the others had to have heard it, and he know they did when Niall calls out his name as he's biting into his fist.

"Sorry, bad dream." Harry mumbles as Louis fingers him through his orgasm, breath hitching when he pulls his fingers and tongue out of Harry's hole. 

"Wanna cuddle?" Niall says sleepily, voice rough."

"S'fine." Harry answers.

"Kay."

Louis spreads Harry's thighs and licks the drops of come on Harry's spent cock, his thighs and his belly, taking Harry into his mouth.

"Fuck," Harry hisses, oversensitive, reaching his hand down to curl his fingers in Louis's hair. He wants to tell him to stop, but he doesn't, cause it feels so good.

Louis keeps going, sucks Harry's cock until he's hard again, whimpering into his fist, fucking his hips up into Louis's mouth.

Louis takes one of Harry's nipples into his mouth, another between his fingers on his free hand and pinches at them, jerking Harry's cock until he comes again, whining and whimpering into his hand.

Louis pulls away from Harry and wraps a hand around his own cock, jerking it towards Harry's thighs and hole, humming, biting off the moan he wants to let out when he comes too, come splattering on Harry's thighs, cock and balls, dripping down onto Harry's hole.

Louis climbs up next to him, pulling Harry into his chest.

"Are we gonna talk about the...?"

"No." Louis answers simply, shaking his head, reaching up to run his fingers through Harry's sweaty fringe. "Just sleep."

Harry does.


End file.
